


Perfekte Schönheit

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: Seventh piece.





	Perfekte Schönheit

sie

They see her sometimes, walking with a dreamy look in her eyes. Its obvious who that look is for, and it's not for them. They wish she felt the same way about them. Looked at them like they were the brightest thing in their life. Why does she love _her_ so much? _She’s_ not that special. _Her_ beauty is something else, sure, but is outward appearance everything? _She_ must have something that they can’t see, and that she can.


End file.
